Volviendote a Cuidar
by Noto Yamato
Summary: ¡Islandia vuelve a ser pequeño! Solo que esta vez es una niña. ¿Podra Noruega cuidarla solo? ¿O debera pedir ayuda?
1. Chapter 1

_Vuelvo con un nuevo proyecto, aunque no acabe los que tengo abiertos. Bueno, esta vez me lanzo con los nordicos. Aunque el fic se centre en la relacion Noruega-Islandia, habra SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaXNoruega y algunas parejas mas que ya iran saliendo._

_Bien, disfruten^^_

Noruega andaba solo por los pasillos del hotel. No había prestado mucha atención a la reunión ya que Islandia no había aparecido. Ayer lo había visto algo enfermo y al no verle hoy sus temores se habían cumplido. Iba a su habitación con algo de té para que se mejorara. Giro la esquina para ir a la habitación cuando se encontró con una niña pequeña. Iba a pasar de lado cuando se fijo más en ella. Tendría unos 6 años, el pelo de un color plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos violetas que parecían perdidos. Lukas dejo la taza en el suelo y se puso a su altura.

-Pequeña, ¿te has perdido?

-¡Onii-chan!-La chica se abrazo al noruego, que estaba confundido. ¿O-Onii-chan? Solo hubo una persona que lo llamó así. Pero esa niña no podía ser… ¿o sí?

-¿I-Ice?-La niña no respondió solo se quedo abrazada a él. Noruega la cogió en brazos mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? El otro día estuvo practicando un hechizo, pero no tenía este efecto, además de que nunca lo lanzaría contra Islandia

Esto seguramente tiene que ser un error, seguramente sería una coincidencia. Seguramente entraría en su habitación y Einar estaría allí, tumbado en la cama, enfermo, y él le cuidaría, aunque se negara. Se acerco a la puerta y llamo suavemente. Al no obtener respuesta llamó algo más fuerte.

-¡Ice, Ice!-Espero varios segundos pero no se oía nada. Lukas examino a la niña. Si, le recordaba a Ice cuando lo encontró. Tenía ese brillo en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa que perdió pasado el tiempo.-Yo soy Lukas, ¿tu quien eres?

-Erla-dijo ensanchando la sonrisa-Onii-chan, ¿a dónde vamos?-Lukas se quedo pensando. Que podía hacer con su herman….a. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cuidaba a nadie más pequeño que él y solo un nombre le vino a su cabeza, bueno, más bien dos. Suecia y Finlandia. Ellos tenían un hijo, ¿no? Le podrían ayudar. Le acaricio un poco la cabeza a Erla y se dirigió hacia al ascensor para bajar hasta la recepción del hotel. Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su parte, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron aparecieron Suecia y Dinamarca discutiendo y Finlandia intentando calmarles.

-Jajaja. Admítelo, soy mucho más alto que tu.

-No, yo soy m's 'lto.

.Chicos, en serio, eso no es motivo de discusión. ¡Oh Noruega!

-¡Noru~!-Mathias se abalanzó a abrazarlo pero Lukas se aparto justo a tiempo, haciendo que callera al suelo dándose un golpe.

-Onii-chan, ¿ese señor se ha hecho daño?-La inocente pregunta de Erla puso a los otros en alerta.

-Noruega, ¿quién es la niña?

-No digas que es…

-C'ntesta

Noruega tomo saliva antes de contestar.-Creo que es Islandia.-Un ¡¿Qué? proveniente de los tres nórdicos resonó por todo el pasillo

-La verdad es que se ve mona así-Finlandia le arrebato de los brazos a Islandia y la cogió él.-Fíjate, Su-san, ¿no es adorable?

-H'm- Asintió mientras la cogía él en brazos. El aspecto amenazador de sueco hizo que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en los ojos de Erla

-Suéltala sueco, ¿no ves que la asustas?-Mathias se la quito pese a la mala expresión de la cara de Suecia.- ¿El sueco malo te ha asustado? Ya está aquí el rey del norte de Europa para animarte-Empezó a poner caras raras para que se animara, cosa que funciono ya que la islandesa se empezó a reír.- Fíjate Berwald, parece que se me dan bien los niños.-Se acerco a Noruega y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros-Los tres seremos una familia, ¿a que sí, Noru?-Este le golpeo un codazo en el estomago y recupero a Erla.

-En realidad venia a pedir consejo a Tino y Berwald-Miro a los dos ignorando completamente al danés que estaba todavía en el suelo doliéndose del golpe.

-B-bueno. Nosotros no cuidamos a un niño tan pequeño, Sealand ya tenía 12 años cuando Su-san le adopto

-T'ngo l'bros que te pued'n ayud'r

-Jajaja ¿No me digas que tienes de esos libros de paternidad? Eso no lo esperaba de ti, Suecia.-Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, Suecia le piso en el estomago.

-¿Entonces me ayudareis?

-Claro que si-le dijo Finlandia mientras tiraba del brazo de Suecia para que dejara a Dinamarca respirar que cedió a los ruegos de su esposa. Mientras Erla bajo de los brazos de Lukas y se agacho para empezar a darle golpecitos en la cara al danés para haber si estaba vivo. Este reacciono de repente, haciendo que Erla se asustara y se callera al suelo de culo, empezando a llorar. Dinamarca intento animarla, pero no lo consiguió. Noruega la volvió a coger en brazos lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria al mayor.

-¿Vamos?-Suecia asintió y se dirigió a su habitación de la mano de Finlandia. Noruega iba detrás intentando calmar a Islandia.

-¡Oigan, esperen al rey del norte!-Se levanto y empezó a correr persiguiendo a los otros.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Halló. Bueno, actualizo hoy porque voy ha irme de vacaciones y no pensaba dejarles sin las andanzas de estos cinco. Antes de nada agradecerles los reviews que dejaron. Dan animos para seguir escribiendo. Ademas que nunca habia recibido tantos en un solo cap de todas mis historias. Bueno, les dejo con el capitulo antes de que me ponga sensible. Reviews abajo._

_Disfruten^^_

._._._._._.

Noruega se quedo observando todos los libros que le dejo Suecia. Varias preguntas llenaban su mente. Entre ellas por qué viajaba con todos esos libros, cómo es que tenia tantos y por qué todos eran de cómo cuidar a un bebe.

-Gracias Berwald, pero no es lo que necesitaba.-Dijo devolviéndoselas. No, no preguntaría nada. Los asuntos de Suecia y Finlandia no eran de su incumbencia, pero aun así le parecía extraño.

-Oye, Noru, tú ya cuidaste de Islandia, ¿por qué necesitas ayuda?- No sabía cómo pero Dinamarca se había hecho con su conejo de peluche y se le había ofrecido a Erla para que jugara. Lukas sonrió levemente al verla intentando tumbar al peluche algo más grande que ella.

-Eso fue hace tiempo y se me olvido-Su rostro volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, serio e inmutable. Aunque siempre había soñado que Islandia volvía a ser pequeño y él le cuidaba. Así cuando creciera no le rechazaría.

-Es n'rmal-Suecia le puso la mano en el hombro.- Tr'nquilo te ay'daremos.

-Sí, puedes confiar en nosotros. Sera como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo Finlandia abrazado al brazo de Suecia. Noruega se perdió en sus recuerdos, cuando estaban los cinco juntos, en verdad, en algún momento parecieron una familia, pero las diferencias entre ellos eran demasiado grandes.

-¡Oigan! El rey del norte se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ninguno tenemos ni idea de cómo cuidarla, ¿qué hacemos?-todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mathias. Por una vez en su vida tenía razón. Debían encontrar a alguien con experiencia en cuidar niños pequeños, y más básicamente a niñas. Noruega se sentó en la cama y puso a Islandia en sus rodillas. La pequeña iba a protestar porque la había alejado del peluche aunque sonrió cuando noto que Lukas había empezado a acariciarla la cabeza, ya que adoraba los mimos.

-¿Alguna idea?-Fue Tino quien rompió el silencio que se había formado.- ¿Su-san no se te ocurre nada?-Berwald iba a negar con la cabeza cuando salió de la habitación.

-Jajaja, el sueco tiene envidia de la familia que ha formado el rey.-Se acerco más a Noruega pero este le puso la mano en la cara y le empujo para que se separara de él.

-Eso sucederá en tus sueños-Pensaba que se lo había dejado bastante claro, no quería nada con él. No ahora ni nunca. Mientras esperaban a Suecia los tres empezaron a juguetear con Erla y la pequeña encantada. Lo único que he oía en la habitación eran las risas de Islandia, hasta que esta quedaron interrumpidas por un grito

-¡Haiyaaaa! ¡Suéltame-aru!-Todos se pusieron tensos. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el pasillo? No tardaron en averiguarlo ya que la puerta se abrió y apareció Suecia cargando como un saco a China.

-¡SU-SAN, ¿en qué estabas pensando? No se puede secuestrar a la gente así! –La voz de Finlandia variaba entre el enfado y el miedo

-Pued`ay`darnos.-Dejo a Yao en el suelo levemente sonrrojado.-Lo sient'.

-Menos mal que te disculpas-aru- Yao parecía muy enojado-Apareces de la nada y luego me secuestras sin dar explicación-aru.

-Onii-chan, esa mujer habla raro

-¡No soy mujer-aru!-Se giro enfadado a Erla pero su enfado paso a ser una sonrisa al verla.- ¡Qué monada-aru!- Con el permiso de Noruega la cogió en brazos.-Eres muy linda-aru-La abrazo un poco, aunque tenía la sensación de que la conocía de antes-¿No has estado ya en mi casa-aru?-Noruega pensó en la relación que tenían Islandia y Hong Kong, normal que China le reconociera, aun con ese aspecto.

-Yao, ella es Erla, la representante de Islandia.-Dijo rápidamente Noruega-No sabemos qué ha pasado, así que por favor, no digas nada.- Yao solo atino a asentir mientras le devolvía la niña a Lukas.

-¿Y-y para que me queréis-aru?-Todavía no tenía ni idea para que el sueco le había llevado a la habitación.

-Tú criaste a varios niños, entre ellos había una niña ¿verdad?

-Si, a Taiwan-aru-se quedo en silencio, intentando comprender para que le querían.- ¿M-Me habéis traído para que o-os enseñe a cuidar de una niña-aru?-Los cuatro asintieron-Menos mal-aru. Pensaba que me queríais torturar-aru.-Empezó a reír para intentar disimular el miedo que todavía tenía por la aparición repentina del sueco. Algo nervioso se sentó a lado de Noruega para poder observar mejor a Islandia.

-Pues lo que yo hacía cocinar para ella-aru. Eso la divertía, y aun más cuando ella intentaba cocinar-aru. También la dejaba que me vistiera de mujer-aru.-Se sonrojo cuando noto las risitas provenientes de los nórdicos.- ¡Lo hacía para que no llorara-aru!

Lukas se quedo pensando en lo que dijo, tal vez hacerla comer algo sería divertido, además recordaba que Einar tenía buen apetito. Iba a agradecérselo cuando llamarón a la puerta. Dinamarca fue a abrir con una sonrisa.

-Dinamarca-san, ¿no estará aquí China-san?-Japón bajo la mirada al suelo algo avergonzado.

-Los pechos de China-aniki son solo mios~daze.- Amenazo Corea

-Corea, ya hablamos de esto. China no tiene pechos.-Dijo Taiwan, golpeando a Yong en la cabeza

-Son todos ruidosos-Dijo Hong Kong apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

En la puerta se encontraban los cuatro asiáticos restantes. Todos habían visto el secuestro del mayor y Japón gracias a sus habilidades ninjas les guio hasta la habitación.

-Solo fue una confusión-aru. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse-aru. Se dirigio a la puerta con una sonrisa.-Fue un placer ayudaros-aru.- Hizo una reverencia y empujo a los demás hacia el pasillo.-Venga-aru. Tengo una casa por aquí cerca-aru. Os invito a comer-aru.-Los cinco salieron a despedir al chino

-Perdona que Su-san te obligara a venir.

-L' l'mento.

-La familia del rey te da las gra…..-No llego a decir más ya que Lukas le empezó a ahogar con la corbata.

-Nos volveremos a ver, hombre que parece mujer.-Hong Kong se giro un momento para ver a Erla pero luego volvió la vista al frente. Una vez que los cinco desaparecieron de su campo de visión, Mathias cogió a Erla del suelo.

-Entonces, ¿a cocinar?

_._._._._._.

**Yaya Romance**: Los nordicos son adorables, es imposible resistirse

**Merlina-Vulturi**: Yeah, Norics Rules!

**akarinorway: **Eso se averiguara mas adelante

**Lafrenze-Elliot: **Tu ya sabes quien soy de alli. Me alegro que te guste y espero tus reviews

**Ariadonechan: **No tenias que haber esperado mucha clase de paternidad. La del sueco es muy rara.

**Rina.Y: **Espero que te guste la continuacion(no agobias en absoluto)

**: **Den siempre es divertido. Si no sabes que poner, piensa en danes!

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Regrese de vacaciones y aqui os traigo el siguiente capitulo de la niña moe y los cuatro restantes(?). _

_Bien, disfruten^^_

__._._._._._._._._._._._

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación? Eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de Noruega. Todos habían aceptado encantados la propuesta que había hecho China sobre cocinar y gracias a una pequeña "ayuda" (Dinero y la cara amenazante de Suecia) había conseguido que les prestaran la cocina del hotel durante dos horas. Hasta ahí casi todo normal. Luego habían ido a cambiarse de ropa. Lukas se notaba ridículo con aquel traje negro y el pañuelo de colores en la cabeza. Tino simplemente llevaba un delantal blanco, del mismo color era el traje de Berwald que además llevaba un gorro de cocinero igualmente blanco. El último que quedaba era Mathias por salir

-Idiota, ¿quieres salir ya?

-¡Todavía no! El rey debe encontrar un gorro más alto que el de Sve-El nombrado arranco el pomo de la puerta y luego abrió la puerta para sacar a Dinamarca a la fuerza. Cuando volvió a la cocina arrastraba por el suelo a Mathias, vestido con un traje rojo, un delantal blanco y sin gorro.

-A c'cinar.-Dijo lanzándole contra los fuegos.

-Onii-chan ¿no se llevaban bien?

-Nadie se llevaba bien con Dinamarca-Contesto Noruega dejando a la pequeña sentada encima de una mesa que había en la cocina.

-Pues a mí me gusta. Es divertido.-Al ver a todos así vestidos, Erla también se había vestido como si fuera a cocinar, con un traje parecido al de Lukas, además que se había hecho un gracioso moño para no ensuciarse el pelo.

-Noru, lo que pasa es que tú no me comprendes-Mathias había aparecido de la nada y estaba abrazando a Ice-Ella lo hace perfectamente, sabe que soy un payaso-Empezó a reír, risas que coreo luego Erla.

-P-perdonad, ¿pero no habíamos venido a cocinar?-Dijo Finlandia poniéndole una cuchara de madera enfrente de Dinamarca.

-¡El rey tiene una idea!-Grito una vez que había soltado a Islandia.- ¡Hagamos una competición! ¡Y Erla será la jueza!

-T' d're una p'liza-Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Jajaja, que te lo has creído.-Noruega se los quedo mirando extrañado cuando echaron a correr cada uno a sus fogones.

-Onii-chan, esfuérzate.-Le sonrió y Lukas le devolvió la sonrisa antes de dirigirse él a su puesto.

Noto que los demás ya se había puesto a cocinar, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? No es que fuera un gran cocinero pero tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre los demás. Imaginaba que cocinarían platos típicos de sus países, pero el recordaba el gusto de su hermano por los regalices y aunque la competición le diese igual, quería ganar para volver a ver su sonrisa. Se arremango un poco las mangas y se puso manos a la obra, aunque prefirió no hacerlo. A los diez minutos se había formado una extraña masa de color rojo que no paraba de soltar gases extraños.

-Noru, ¿qué intentas cocinar?

-No te importa idiota.-dijo mirándolo mal

-No te pongas así. Ten.- De improviso le metió una galleta en la boca, cosa que casi ahoga a Lukas.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?-dijo escupiéndole la galleta en la cara, aunque debía admitir que estaba rica. Miro el plato, en verdad tenían muy buena pinta.

-El rey te veía desanimado, así que quise darte a probar las galletas que cocine.

-Vuelve a tu puesto idiota-Dijo empujándole, aunque mostraba un leve sonrojo. ¿Intentaba animarle? Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Ya había dejado claros sus sentimientos por él aunque parecía que nunca iba a ceder. Bueno, ahora debía pensar en cómo arreglaba lo que estaba hirviendo en la cacerola. No era amigo de las trampas pero debía hacerlo. Puso una mano encima de la sustancia roja y recito unas palabras mágicas en voz baja. Cuando termino y pasados unos segundos, la sustancia paso a ser regalices de distintos tamaños. Los saco con cuidado y los puso en un plato para esperar que se enfriaran. No espero mucho, ya que en cinco minutos se acabo el tiempo que habían acordado. Los cuatro pusieron frente a Erla, intrigada por las cosas raras que hacían los cuatro mayores.

-Creo que primero iré yo.-Dijo Finlandia dando un paso al frente y mostrando lo que había cocinado.- Hice algunos scones.

-¿S'n s'guros?

-Claro, Su-san. Se los preparo casi todos los días a Sea. Ten Ice-le puso el planto delante. Con la mano temblorosa, Islandia cogió uno y le dio una pequeña mordida.

-Está seco.-Finlandia se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Tan mal cocinaba?

-De acuerdo.-Se quito el delantal.-Si alguien me necesita estaré en ese rincón.-Se fue algo cabizbajo. Nadie había criticado su cocina antes y que lo hiciera una niña de 6 años le sentaba aun peor.

-'s mi turn'. –Suecia mostro las galletas de chocolate que había cocinado. En verdad se veían apetitosas. Todavía algo desconfianza debido a lo de la vez anterior mordió con miedo, pero pronto se termino la galleta entera.

-La galleta estaba…

-Jajaja, todavía no digas nada, Ice. Espera a probar las galletas del rey del norte de Europa.-Empujo a Suecia y expuso sus galletas danesas delante suya. No solo se comió una, si no 5 o 6.-Mira y aprende Suecia. Cocino mucho mejor que tu.

-_Eso fue porque casi no me dejaste tiempo para darle más_

-¿Qué cocinaste para mi, Onii-chan?- Se bajo de la mesa y se puso delante de él.

-Ten, hice regalices, solo para ti-Se agacho y le puso el plato enfrente, aunque no duraron mucho en el plato ya que se los comió a una velocidad vertiginosa.-

-¡Más, más!

-Si comes más puedes empacharte. Creo que ya comiste demasía…-Se quedo callado al ver el gesto de suplica en la cara de Erla.-Bueno, creo que sobraron algunos.-La pequeña volvió a sonreír y le acompaño hasta donde cocinaba.

-¿Puedo cocinar contigo, Onii-chan?-Noruega se puso algo nervioso. Se había valido de la magia para cocinar, no podía decepcionarla así.

- ¿Por qué no concinas con el rey, Erla?-La cogió en brazos y se la llevo hasta donde él estaba cocinando. Ya se habían olvidado de la competición que habían formado.

- S'lo nos qued' m'día h'ra. Ir' a por mi e'posa.-Suecia se quito el gorro y se fue a buscar a Finlandia para intentar animarle.

-A-A mí también me gustaría cocinar con vosotros.-Dinamarca se le quedo mirando extrañado a Noruega.

-Adelante, Noru.-Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.-Ves, al final siempre tengo razón, parecemos una familia.

-Vuelves a decir eso y te tiro desde el acantilado más alto de Noruega.

-Cuando te pones así das miedo, ¿verdad Ice?-Ella solo asintió-Bueno, pongámonos a cocinar. Primero debemos hacer la masa…

_._._._._._._._.

**Merlina-Vulturi:** Ya, es una pena lo de HK.

**Tenten Akita**: Si la idea era buena, pero al ver como salieron los asiaticos, en concreto Corea te da que de pensar. Y si, Erla es MUY inocente

**Rina.Y: **Gracias, en verdad si que me lo pase bien. Y no te preocupes por lo de agresiva, a veces yo tambien lo soy. No esta mal probar de mi propia medicina

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Halló, aca vuelvo con otro intento de los Nordicos para cuidar a Ice. Siento el retraso, pero no tenia inspiracion para estos cinco, aunque por suerte ha vuelto pronto. No los entretengo más y DISFRUTEN^^_

_Reviews abajo_

_._._._._._.

Después de la aventura en la cocina los cinco habían vuelto a la habitación de Suecia y Finlandia. Islandia, arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Finlandia le ofreció una de las galletas que había cocinado con su hermano. Al ver que se notaba apenada y porque era demasiado mona su enfado se le paso y al final acabaron los cinco comiendo galletas, Suecia con algo de reparo al saber que las había cocinado Dinamarca. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Parecía ser que el pequeño accidente los había unido aun más y para alegría de Noruega, había hecho que Dinamarca dejara de perseguirlo.

-Tonto Onii-chan.-Dijo Erla tirándole de la manga de la camisa.- ¿Ya no quedan más galletas?

Todos se rieron al notar cómo le había llamado a Mathias.- Pero Ice, si tú te las has comido casi todas, no me digas que tienes hambre.

-Es que estaban ricas, tonto Onii-chan.

-Un día que vengas a casa del rey del norte de Europa te daré todas las que quieras. Pero ya no tengo más, lo siento.

La sonrisa de Erla se esfumó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-¡Onii-chan, no me quiere dar galletas!-Se abrazo a Lukas. Este la miro y por mucho que le costaba asumirlo, Mathias tenía razón.

-Compréndelo Islandia, luego te dolerá la tripa.-Islandia se separo de él y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues yo quiero galletas.-Pasados unos segundos se incorporo y fue andando por la cama hasta ponerse enfrente de Berwald.- ¿Tu no me podrías dar galletas?

-S' ac'baron. Lo sient'.- Triste se dirigió hacía la almohada y se tumbó allí. Noruega algo preocupado se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Ice?-Ella murmuro algo que no entendió a la primera.-No te entendí.

-Q-Que me d-duele la t-tripa- Esa confesión hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Erla les miro enfadada por reírse de ella.

-El rey te lo aviso. Lo que tienes es un empacho.

-Erla, te comiste todas.

-D'berias c'ntrolarte.- Suecia se giró al notar que Finlandia se había levantado y estaba buscando algo en la maleta.-¿Qué b'scas e'posa?

Tino algo sonrojado les mostro un pequeño sobre.-Siempre llevo alguno de estos a las reuniones, ya que Peter suele empacharse normalmente.-Cogió el vaso que había en su mesilla, vertió el contenido del sobre y se lo tendió a Islandia- Sabe mal, pero te curara la tripa.

-Si sabe mal yo no quiero.

-Erla, debes hacerlo-Noruega ya la había cogido en brazos para que no se pudiera resistir.-Déjame el vaso Tino-Este se lo dio, pensando como haría para dárselo.-Ice, y si te digo que…-Lukas le susurro algunas palabras al oído que surtieron efecto, ya que la pequeña empezó a reclamar el vaso con sus manitas. Lukas se lo tendió bajo la estupefacta mirada de los otros tres.

-Onii-chan me mentiste-Dijo Erla nada mas acabárselo.

-Era necesario.-Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente intentando calmarla.

-¿Y para el rey no hay beso Noru?-Le lanzo lo primero que vio a mano, uno de los zapatos de Suecia, que impactó en toda la cara del danés.

-Lukas, ahora déjala que se tumbe un poco hasta que haga efecto. –Noruega abrió la cama, tumbó a Islandia en ella y luego la arropó un poco.

-Onii-chan, no tengo sue…-Bostezó un poco y al poco se quedo dormida. Mientras Mathias se recuperaba del golpe mientras Suecia miraba el par de zapatos.

-_Ahora tendré que quemarlos, con lo que me gustaban._

La habitación se quedo en silencio hasta que se oyeron algunos golpes en la puerta.

-Kesese~ ¡soltar al grandioso yo!

-Pero mon ami, no puedes tener tan malos modales.

-Fusoso~ Eso lo sé hasta yo. Mira, aprende.-Está vez los golpes fueron algo más fuerte.

Dinamarca, con la marca aun roja en la cara se dirigió a abrir.-Por favor, hacer menos ruido.

-¡_Dänemark_! ¿Qué haces tú en la habitación de _Schweden_? Oh, se me olvidaba. El cejón me dijo que quedamos el sábado que viene en Liverpool.

-Tomare nota, pero hacer menos ruido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estabas haciendo el _amour _con Berwald?

-¡El rey ni borracho haría eso!-Se llevo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Suecia. Al girarse para recriminarle notó como se había llevado el dedo a los labios.-Cierto, Ice.

-Eh, _Suecia_, ¿por qué me llamaste?-España entro en la habitación hasta quedar delante de Suecia. Este se agacho un poco y empezó a hablarle al oído.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya veo.-Se volvió hacia sus amigos-Berwald quiere que le demos consejo para cuidar a una niña pequeña.

-_Solo los raros se entienden entre ellos_-pensaron en ese momento Prusia y Francia.

-¿Dónde está la niña? Fusoso~ -Había empezado a babear sin darse cuenta mientras buscaba a la niña por la habitación. La encontró rápidamente tumbada en la cama, con una carita de ángel que excitó al español.-_Es preciosa_, ven a jugar con el Jefe España.-Se acerco a ella como un autentico pervertido. Si hubiera estado despierta, Islandia se hubiera puesto a llorar, pero ahora estaba en su seguro mundo de los sueños.

Al ver las intenciones de su amigo, Francia se dispuso a ayudarle, no para salvar a Erla, sino para "jugar" con ella.- _C`est a petite angle__._ -Él también había empezado a babear. Noruega estaba un poco preocupado por su hermanita, pero si eran amigos de Suecia, debían de ser de confianza, aunque conocía algo al francés y le daba mala espina. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se oyó un ruido metálico e inmediatamente después, Francis y Antonio estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

-Kesese~ Al final la sartén resulta efectiva.- Prusia sonreía mientras jugueteaba con una sartén que parecía ser robada a Elizabetta. Lukas lo miro algo extrañado pero por dentro se alegraba de que Erla estuviera bien. Además contaba con Tino y seguramente Berwald también la hubiera protegido, aunque por descontado, Mathias haría una escena típica de las suyas.

-O-Onii-chan, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-Debido a la escandalera que se había formado Islandia se había despertado y ahora estaba sentada al borde de la cama intentando despejarse un poco.

-Kesese~ pues sí que es muy guapa.-Pisoteando los inmóviles cuerpos de sus amigos se sentó a su lado para acariciarla un poco e intentar protegerla si los latinos despertaban e intentaban hacer de las suyas.- ¿Así que queréis aprender a cuidarla? El Grandioso yo solo cuido a West, pero no fue muy complicado hacerlo.

-Ya hemos cocinado para ella, además de que el rey se encarga de divertirla.-Dinamarca hablaba como un padre primerizo, orgulloso de cómo criaba a su hija, para desesperación de Noruega que intentaba controlar sus ganas de asesinarle.

-¿Por qué no vais de _boutiques_?-Francia fue el primero en recuperar el conocimiento-Ese vestido que lleva parece un trapo viejo.

-O-Oye.-Enfadada Erla se bajó enfadada de la cama y se puso delante de Francis-A mí me gusta mi ropa.

-Eso no te lo discuto _petite._-Se sentó en el suelo y puso a Islandia en sus piernas-Y como estamos en mi país, ¿qué tal si te doy una tarjeta para que te compres todo lo que quieras?

A Ice se le iluminaron los ojos antes las expectativas de tener ropa nueva.-¿De verdad? ¿Lo que yo quiera?-Francis asintió-¡Claro que quiero!

-N' d'bes g'starte t'nto p'r n'sotros- Francia se asusto por la cara de Suecia, pero aun así, supo mantener la compostura.

-Todo por la niña, Berwald. Además podéis compraros lo que queráis vosotros también, que buena falta os hace.

-Kesese~ _Frankreich _tan generoso como siempre.-Se levanto de la cama y empezó a zarandear a Antonio-_Spainen _debemos irnos, quiero molestar al señorito.

-Y yo a _Anglaterre_.-Al oír nombrar al inglés, España se recuperó y algo avergonzado se puso delante de Suecia.

-Siento mi comportamiento-De uno de sus bolsillos saco un tomate y se lo tendió a Erla.-¿Me perdonas pequeña?-Erla asintió y lo cogió.

-Ven algún día a Islandia, será divertido-España se quedó algo extrañado por la respuesta y por quien podría ser esa niña y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Francia y Prusia le tiraron de la camisa para salir de la habitación.

-Cuando salgan, pasen por recepción y allí tendrán la tarjeta. La pueden usar en todas las tiendas de Paris.

-Gracias por el regalo, Francia. El rey se asegurara de que Ice tenga la mejor ropa que se pueda imaginar.

-Tonto Onii-chan, no te ofendas, pero prefiero que Onii-chan me compre la ropa.-Noruega sonrió satisfecho. Los tres empezaron a discutir mientras Suecia y Finlandia salían a despedir al trío. Estaban tan entretenidos cuando Dinamarca empujó a Suecia llevando a Islandia como si fuera un fardo.

-Jajaja. Iremos nosotros dos solos.-Finlandia ayudo a levantar a Suecia mientras con la mirada pedía explicaciones a Lukas.

-No iran muy lejos. Mathias se perderá, además de que no recogerá la tarjeta.

_._._._._._.

_PD: Prusia dice todos los nombres de los paises en aleman. El motivo es simple, tengo en mi habitació un poster con las banderas de los paises y sus nombres en aleman y queria aprovecharlo^^_

**Tenten Akita: **Si, es una suerte que no acabaran motando un jaleo, pero dales tiempo

**Rina.Y: **Debo admitir que tenia hambre cuando escribia el capitulo, luego me comi un paquete entero (de galletas, obviamente=P)

_Reviews?_


End file.
